


MJ The Matchmaker

by Shmooshedbreadsticks



Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmooshedbreadsticks/pseuds/Shmooshedbreadsticks
Summary: MJ is best friends with Ned Leeds and Peter Parker (not that they’ll admit that) and finds themself the soundboard for both of their lovesick rambles.





	MJ The Matchmaker

"... and can anyone tell me the answer to number 17?" Ms. Carson asked the class. Despite Midtown being known for its exceptional students, there were days when no one wanted to think, just like any other school. Today was one of those days.

The Decathalon students had a meeting until 8:00 the previous night, and on top of that, they still had homework. The football team had a big game on Sunday, meaning the coach was keeping them at practice until 7:30, and again, they still had homework afterwards. The same went for the cheerleaders who would be at the game. It seemed every club had some reason to keep the students later after school this week, which is why everyone was throughly exhausted. No one wanted to do math, even if it was simple review.

"Is it 4?" Abe asked from the back with a raise of his hand. Everyone knew that wasn't right, even he La probably did, but anything was better than the deafening silence in the classroom. 

"Not quite. Anyone else?" Ms. Carson tried hopefully, only to be met with the groans of multiple teenagers. She looked around for anyone she could turn to, and that's when her gaze fell upon MJ. "Michelle, could you be a dear and answer number 17?" 

"My name is MJ, not Michelle. The answer is 47.2." they answered while doing their best to feign indifference.

"Very good. Do you mind if I call you Michelle still? It's such a lovely name for a young lady such as yourself." Ms. Carson asked with no ill intentions whatsoever. She was seemingly incapable of being mean on purpose.

"I mean, I'd prefer you not considering I'm non-binary." MJ said coolly. Maybe another day they would care (even thought they would deny it), but long decathlon practice and three essays in one night left them too exhausted to care.

The whole class remained silent. Part of it was the exhaustion, and part of it was the suspense. Ms. Carson was the nicest teacher they had, but no one knew how she would react. A few students looked at each other, daring someone else to break the silence. To everyone else, MJ just looked bored, as if this wasn't the first time they had come out as non-binary to their class, but Peter and Ned both could see past this. They knew they were still slightly nervous about how people would react.

"That's cool MJ" Peter said breaking the silence. He looked to Ned, sitting beside him.

"So they/ them pronouns?" Ned asked, his way of showing his support. He noticed MJ game him a small smile as they nodded. Ned knew that not all non-binary people just use they/ them, but he guessed just from the fact that MJ had used those pronouns before when talking about themselves.

"Well I apologize MJ, I didn't know. I'll keep that in mind." Ms. Carson finically said with a gentle smile. At this, a few students could be heard letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding, including MJ.  
——————————

After school, MJ met Ned and Peter at their lockers. 

"'Sup losers" they greeted the two boys. 

"Hey MJ" the two replied in unison. They looked to each other in confusion before laughing it off. 

"Ugh you two are going to be the death of me" MJ quipped dramatically. They shared a laugh as Ned closed his locked and Peter slipped on his backpack. 

"So do you guys want to go to that coffee shop down the road to study for tomorrow's history test?" Peter suggested. He knew that while they were all okay in history, it wasn't any of their favorite subjects- except maybe MJ's.

"Nah. Can't today. I'm babysitting my little cousin." Ned explained as he picked up his own bag. 

"Aww. Say hi to little Bridget for me!" Peter said. Ned chuckled at this, saying he would before taking off.

"So what about you?" Peter asked MJ. 

"Why not." They said with a shrug.  
—————————————

"Why does there have to be so many people" Peter groaners as he face planted in his book. The movement shook the table, causing ripples in his latte and MJ's tea. 

"Some would say that 'so many people' helped contribute to the technologies we have today." MJ said with a smirk. They seemed to find Peter's theatrics quite amusing.

"Yeah yeah." He sighed with a wave of his hand. "That doesn't mean I want to learn about them. How would learning about the 4th Vice President of the United States help me to build a working AI or a robotic medical assistant?"

"'History builds character'" MJ quoted while doing theur best impersonation of their history teacher. Peter snorted at this. "Why don't we take a break?" They reasoned.

"I like your way of thinking" Peter agreed, finially pulling his head up from the table. MJ tried to their smile as they saw Peter's pencil was now stuck to his forehead. They wondered how no one noticed he was Spider-Man. It was kind of obvious, but they opted not to tell him they know. Not yet at least.

MJ motioned to his forehead finally, and watched as he plucked the pencil off in utter confusion. 

"I'm not even going to try to reason why that happened" Peter asserted. They both knew, but neither was going to say it.

"I say it's because in our utter state of exhaustion, we can gain skills unbeknownst to mankind" MJ mused. Peter hummed his agreement.

"Maybe you're right. I mean I was up till like 3 AM. I think you're onto something" he said in all seriousness.

"What the hell were you doing up at that ungodly hour?" MJ asked incredulously. There had been no Spider-Man reports last night. Maybe he was just an insomniac, but they doubted it by the way he avoided eye contact.

"I dunno..." he trailed off. MJ only looked at him with one eyebrow raised as if to say "you really expect me to believe that?" "Okay so maybe I'm in a predicament and I don't know what to do" he finally admits.

"Care to share?" They asked. Peter shifted in his seat a little, thinking about whether or not to say anything. "I don't judge" they added.

"You're non-binary, right?" He asked. They hummed their agreement. "You don't have anything against anyone else in the LGBT+ Community, right?" 

"Of course not Peter, I'm not an asshole" MJ said flatly, yet it seemed to be a comfort to Peter.

"Okay good. I mean I didn't think you were. I mean I never thought-" he started rambling before MJ shushed him.

"I know Peter. It's fine. Just go on with whatever you were going to say"

"Okay so there may or may not be a guy I like" Peter started. "But the thing is, I don't know if he likes me like that or guys at all. Like I don't want to make it weird and ask him out, but I also really like him."

"Aww. Peter has a crush." MJ cooed, making Peter blush. "Well first things first. Are you gay or bi?"

"Bi?" Peter replied, not knowing where they were going with this.

"Okay and who knows that your bi?" They asked.

"Uhhh. There's you, there's me, and there a stray dog I told..." he trailed off and fidgeted with his hands. 

"Hold up" MJ interjected. "I'm the first person you came out to?" He nodded. "How long have you known you're bi?" They asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Maybe sometime in middle school?" He answered, clearly thrown off by this question.

"Peter, I love that you trust me knowing, but don't you think your aunt would want to know? Or Ned?" They didn't miss the small blush from Peter st the sound of Ned's name, but they continued anyways. "Maybe even Tony? I don't think any of them would see you any differently. I'm not saying you need so come out or anything, but I think it may help."

"You really think so?" Peter said still weary about the idea of coming out.

"I do. And if they aren't cool with it, I'll kick their asses." This made Peter smile, but he knew they weren't kidding. "If you actually come out, you can see if your crush treats you differently. If they don't, ask them out. If they do, they aren't worth your time anyways. Their loss."

"Thanks MJ." 

"Anytime. Just don't tell anyone I care, cause I'll deny it." They said jokingly. "Now back to Vice President George Clinton..."  
——————————  
"Has anyone seen Parker?" Mr. Malloy asked the class, although no one seemed to be paying much attention. 

"He's probably skipping." Flash taunted before turning somewhat serious. "Wish I was skipping..."

"Actually" Ned continued, doing his best to ignore Flash. "He said he isn't feeling well so his aunt kept him home."

"I wish I was home sick..." Flash complained out loud to no one in particular. He seemed too tired to think of a way to harass Peter. It was only Wednesday, but everyone was just as tired as yesterday. With all the extracurricular activities going on for everyone this week, a few students deemed this particular week "Hell Week".

"Lovely. At least he's not getting me sick" Mr. Malloy commented. "Uh. Us. At least he's not getting us sick." He wasn't a mean teacher per say, but he didn't give anyone a "warm-fuzzy" feeling.

"I have a lot of things to grade, and you guys all look like shit, so this class is going to be a study" Mr. Malloy said as he pulled out his noise-cancelling headphones. 

"THANK GOD" Flash exclaimed. Multiple people groaned in agreement. Multiple people out their heads on their desks to rest, while others pulled out laptops to work on something else. One girl even pulled a pillow out of her bag and laid down across four desks she pushed together.

MJ and Ned just moved spots so they could sit near each other, yet still away from some of the others. Ned opened his chemistry book and began working on balance some equations: busywork from his teacher. MJ pulled out their sketchbook and began doodling. They didn't have enough energy to focus on one, detailed sketch, but doodles seemed doable.

"Peter's not actually sick is he?" MJ asked quietly. This had the intended effect, as Ned froze and avoided eye contact.

"W-what? Of course he is. I-I mean he wouldn't skip. You know that. Why would you think that?" Ned managed to stutter out.

"He wasn't sick last night at the cafe. Maybe he shouldn't stay out so late for his internship." They said as if they were implying nothing at all. Ned, however, seemingly came to an epiphany.

"You know" he accused.

"Of course I know. How did Spider-Man just happen to be in D.C. when we where and Peter ditched? Also he's bad at hiding things." MJ explained. "Well some things" they thought to themselves. Ned smiled.

"And you've just been messing with me and Peter this whole time." It wasn't a question.

"Yup" MJ replied as they felt an amused smile appear on their face. "And don't tell him I know. I'm helping him be more aware of how he keeps secrets" 

"So that's it" Ned said, also unable to contain a smile. MJ hummed in agreement. They both sat there in a comfortable silence before Ned couldn't take it anymore.

"Agh I can't focus. This is too much. I think I may die." Ned complained dramatically to MJ. "Oh my God there's two of them" they thought.

"Mmh. Why not? You balance equations all the time. What's on your mind?" MJ inquired carefully.

"What makes you think something is on my mind? Maybe I just don't want to balance equations anymore." Ned defened, although not very well.

"You know, both you and Peter are terrible liars." Ned huffed a little.

"Okay so maybe something is on my mind..." he trailed off.

"You can always tell me. I don't judge and I don't snitch." MJ offered gently. 

MJ was curious. If you aren't their friend, they seem really threatening, as well they should. They'll kick your ass if you cross them or their friends. But MJ is also a really good friend. They always does their best to listen to their friends problems and is always there for them, their friends being mainly Peter and Ned. They're losers but they're their loosers.

"Well... there's kind of this guy I like..." Ned started. This peaked MJ's interest even more. He looked to them as if looking for a sign to continue. MJ nodded.

"...and he's really cool. And smart. He's like the best. And he's super nice to everyone he meets. But the thing is, I don't know if he likes me- I mean I don't even know if he likes guys. And I don't want to like make things weird between us if he doesn't. And-" 

"Let me stop you there." MJ interrupts. "He sounds great. Does he know you like guys?" He shakes his head no. "Does anyone?"

"Uhh. I mean you do now..." Ned trailed off again. 

"And do you feel better that someone else knows?" Anothe nod. "If you came out, do you think your family would hold it against you?"

"Oh no way. I have two badass aunts. I just... Like I know they would probably have no problem with it, but I guess there's still that feeling that they might. And I mean what if people started treating me different?" Ned rambled nervously.

"I'm not telling you what to do, but hear me out. Your family is going to love you no matter what, and as for anyone else; I'll kick their asses. I mean, even Flash seems to have some boundaries. He didn't say anything when I came out as non-binary yesterday. I mean, telling someone made you feel better, right?" 

"I guess... but-"

"And" MJ continued. "You get to see how the guy you like treats you when you come out, and you'll know if he's even worth a second of your time." Ned seemed to think about this for a second.

"Maybe you're right..."

"Of course I am" MJ said with a smirk, making Ned smile too.

"Psst." Was heard from behind the pair. They turned and saw Flash.

"I could help but hearing..." he started

"Because you were eavesdropping." MJ deadpanned. She looked ready to kill.

"Okay I know I may be an asshole, but is actually wasn't trying to. Ned, you're just loud." Flash continued. Ned refuses to make eye contact.

"Anyways. Just two notes. One, I'm certainly not going to harass anyone cause of their orientation. Like I mean I'll probably harass you anyways, but it has nothing to do with gender. And no one I hang out with will either."

"Wow. How nice." MJ mumbled.

"And two" He continued with a glare. "Just ask Parker out already." Ned choked on his own breath.

"What makes you think-" Ned began.

"Please. It may not seem like it, but I pay attention. MJ probably already knew two but didn't want to say anything" Flash defended. Ned looked to MJ who merely shrugged.

"Why are you being so cool about this?" MJ asked skeptically protective of their friends. 

"My mom and stepmom share custody with my dad." He said with a shrug. 

"Please don't say anything" Ned begged.

"Gee am I that much of an asshole?" Flash asked genuinely curious. MJ nodded. "Damn I should work on that. Of course I'm not gonna say anything." 

"Oh thank God. Thanks Flash" Ned said, letting out a breath. 

"Yeah yeah. Whatever" he responded waving his hand. 

The bell rang and everyone got their stuff to leave the class. Ned went to his next class at light speed, happy to get out of any more conversation about Peter. Flash hung back until it was just him and MJ.

"Peter asked you about Ned didn't he?" Flash asked. He may be earning some friend points, but they still doesn't completely trust him. Instead they just gave him a look as if to say "obviously".

"Thought so" Flash said with a triumphant smirk.  
———————————

MJ and The Losers

Peter Parkour:  
Hey guys  
What'd I miss?

Guy in the chair:  
Not much work-wise  
Malloy have us a study  
Oh! But you missed a history quiz

Peter Parkour:  
Perfect day to break a leg ;)  
Wait no  
I meant that figuratively  
Because I'm sick

Guy in the chair:  
You WHAT?  
Are you okay????!!

M-They: (say it out loud it makes sense)  
You absolute moron. How could you have possibly managed that?

Peter Parkour:  
It's not really a break. More like a sprain.

Guy in the chair:  
Well how did you sprain it?!

Peter Parkour:  
Well I was walking to the bus stop, and you see, I want paying attention. So some guy shoved past a bunch of people screaming none sense. When I fell back, a guy with a hot dog cart was rolling his cart away from the psycho guy and hit me...

Guy in the chair:  
Literally only you could possibly manage that

M-They:  
That actually makes sense

Peter Parkour:  
oH?  
I mean yeah it happened, but why does it make sense to you?

M-They:  
I heard someone say Spider-Man got hit with a hotdog cart last night.

Guy in the chair:  
I thought you were 'helping him be more aware of how he keeps secrets'?

M-They:  
I was  
But I saw the opportunity and took it 

Peter Parkour:  
I'm surprised but not?  
How long have you known?

M-They:  
Since D.C.

Guy in the chair:  
Since D.C.

Peter Parkour:  
Wait Ned  
You knew they knew??  
I feel betrayed  
You have wounded me  
I am changing my name to Julius Caesar

Guy in the chair:  
Hey I only found out today

Peter Parkour:  
Forgiven 

M-They:  
Just don't die Spider-Boy

Peter Parkour:  
It will take more than a hot dog cart 

Guy in the chair:  
That's not as comforting as you may think

Peter Parkour:  
That's why I have a guy in the chair 

M-They:  
That reminds me  
Clear your calanders  
Saturday, the three of us are going to Olive Garden at 6:30

Guy in the chair:  
That's oddly specific

Peter Parkour:  
^^ but I'm in

Guy in the chair:  
Oh me too  
Pssh of course I'm in

M-They:  
Excellent

Peter Parkour:  
???

Guy in the chair:  
????

Peter Parkour:  
??????

Guy in the chair:  
????????

Peter Parkour:  
???????????

Guy in the chair:  
????????????????

M-They:  
are you guys done?

Peter Parkour:  
??????????????????  
Yes now I'm done

Guy in the chair:  
????????????????????  
Me too 

Peter Parkour:  
C'mon :(

Guy in the chair:  
;)  
————————-  
Saturday came quickly to MJ, but as far as everyone else was concerned, it didn't come fast enough. Everyone was exhausted, so it was no wonder that Ned and Peter made it clear that they were not to be contacted before 11 AM. 

MJ, on the other hand, had too much to do to afford to sleep in. As far as they were concerned, they had until noon to get everything ready. Peter takes forever to get out of bed once he wakes up, so noon is probably when he would get out of his apartment.

They got out of the house by 8:30. Sure they could have slept in, but they like to be productive. It was 9:00 by the time they got to their destination: Stark Towers. 

Stark had sold the tower, but for some reason, they bought it back. Stark told Peter it had something to do with legal complications, but MJ had other ideas as to why Stark wanted to stay so close to Queens.

"Hello I'm here to see Mr. Stark" MJ said as they approached the front desk. The lady behind the desk looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, clearly not believing I do.

"I don't, but I would appreciate it if you'd see if he has an opening. I'm MJ. Peter Parker's friend" MJ said, trying her best to seem nonchalant.

"Yeah I don't think so-"

"Please ma'am. It will only be a moment of your time." MJ pleased.

"Fine" the lady said dialing the phone at her desk. "But only because I haven't watched security drag someone out in a while. Ah! Mr. Stark, there seems to be a MJ here to see you? She said she knows a Peter Parker." MJ greatly enjoyed watching the smug look disappear as Mr. Stark was talking. 

"Yes sir" she said hanging up the phone. "Follow me" she told MJ as she motioned for them to follow her, clearly not happy about Mr. Stark, a world renowned genius, meeting with some random teenager. 

She opened the door to a conference room, where she left MJ, slamming the door behind her. MJ was now alone in the room, but they figured Mr. Stark would be there soon. They were right, as Mr. Stark soon walked in.

"Hello MJ." He said with a friendly smile. "To what do I owe the visit? Is Peter okay?" He was clearly worried about Peter.

"Peter's fine. I actually needed your help with something." MJ started.

"Oh?" 

"You see Peter has this crush, but the thing is, being Peter, he's too nervous to say anything to the person. I talked to this person, and they have a crush on Peter too, but they won't do anything either." MJ began to explain, intentionally not mentioning that this person was Ned or a guy at all.

"So I made a reservation at Olive Garden for the two of them. I said I'm going too, but I'm going to back out last minuet. So basically, everything is all set. There's only one thing that I need your help for." They continued.

"Whats that?"

"You see. I'm not an idiot, and Peter can't keep a secret. If something were to go wrong, he would immediately drop everything to go help. His 'internship' would suddenly need his attention. All I'm asking, is if you could look out for the area around the Olive Garden especially tonight. I've heard them both talk about how they like each other but neither is willing to do anything. I'll make sure Peter stays there for at least dinner if I have to kick some mugger's ass myself."

"Wow. I mean, of course I'll help. I just- well I don't know what I expected" he admitted with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Oh no. Not you too. Call me Tony."

"Thank you, Tony" they amended.

"You should get Peter to call me Tony too" he joked.

"I'll talk to him about it. I am the captain of the decathlon team after all" they said with a smirk. Tony chuckled again.

"I like you. Feel free to come by any time. I assume you go to Midtown with Peter. You and your friend Ted are welcome to the labs anytime, like Peter. If he wants he can even bring you into his lab." Tony offered.

"Thank you Tony. I think I'd enjoy the challenge of making my way past the girl at the front desk." They joked.

"You should stop by when Pepper is here, you two would get along great" Tony said with a smile, knowing this is something exactly like what Pepper would do for her friends. Not everyone would make their way into a billionaire's schedule to ask them to look out for their friend.  
———————————

"Hey Ned" Peter greeted. 

"Hey Peter" Ned greeted back. "Now we just waiting on MJ?"

"Looks like it..." Peter said before his phone ringing cut him off. "Hello?" 

"Hey loser. Is Ned there?" MJ asked over the phone.

"Uh yeah?" 

"Good put me on speaker." Peter did exactly as he was told

"You're on speaker MJ" Peter announced.

"Hey MJ!" Ned greeted.

"Listen up you two. I was going to make an excuse, but I realize that would be lame, so I'm just going to tell you guys: I'm ditching. This is gonna be a dinner for the two of you to hash things out. Just talk to each other. Also Peter, there's movie tickets in the back of your phone case, and Ned, there's tickets to the indoor ice skating place in the back of your phone case. I don't know if either of you guys want to go, but you have options. Good talk." MJ explained, hanging up before either boy could get a word in.

"So uh. That happened." Peter said putting his phone away. 

"Yeah..." Ned agreed, equally as nervous as Peter suddenly was.

"So... I have no idea what MJ was taking about." Peter asserted. 

"Oh yeah. Me neither" Ned said with a chuckle. They were both lying, but they both knew the other was lying.

"But if I were to guess..." Peter began cautiously, "it might have something to do with the fact that they think I have a crush on someone.."

"Oh?" Ned interjected. He was genuinely interested (obviously), but he was letting Peter finish whatever he was saying, vauge as he was being.

"... and I don't know what to do. Like I don't want to make it awkward if they don't like me back, because they're a really good friend. What do you think?" Peter asked, clearly nervous; more nervous than when he stopped a hostage situation at the bank last week.

"Well I think you should tell the person. I mean, I'm one to talk. I'm in a similar situation." Ned said.

It was at that moment that it dawned on both of them. MJ was extremely observant and close to both of them. They left the two of them alone at dinner, with movie tickets and ice skating tickets for two. MJ was no fool.

"You know, MJ is really smart." Peter began.

"It's almost like they figure things out as easily as they breathe." Ned continued.

"And if they heard two people like each other but are too nervous to say anything..." Peter trailed 

"They would definitely do something, like maybe..."

"Set them up on a date then ditch" Peter finished.

The two looked at each other, trying to be serious, until they both dissolved into laughter. They definitely owed her. They smiled at each other, their nervousness soon forgotten. 

"Peter Parker..." Ned started, still smiling 

"Ned Leeds..." Peter countered

"Would you like to join me for a date at Olive Garden?" He finishes gesturing towards a table.

"It would be my pleasure" Peter replied genuinely with a huge grin spreading across his face.


End file.
